Dark Magics
by spiffy-computer-freak
Summary: A girl..A boy..An adventure in the making.....
1. Chapter 1

Dark Magics

The coming

"In Drootrix over 3000 yrs ago……"started the storyteller, but Olphia wasn't listening. She was a girl of 15 and in her mind much too old for stories of adventure. She wanted too live it, not listen too it. Impatiently she tapped her foot relaying the old tale she had heard oh so often in her mind. Turning with a swish of long waist-length ginger red hair, she walked out of the hut. "There has to be something better to do! ", she murmured to herself. Looking about carefully, making sure there was no one about, fearing being called vain and teased by her mother's friends, spotting no one, she leaned over a pool of sparkling rainwater. 'Of all the elements' thought Olphia'Water must be one of the most beautiful'.

As Olphia stared, Thinking, something, somewhere, in some other dimension ...changed. The waters surface rippled lightly and faintly glowed deep sapphire blue. Another face floated unto the surface, blurred by the waters, but you could still pick out every detail from the green eyes to the square jaw to the dark bronze hair that adorned the lads head. It took Olphia a moment to notice. She whispered under breath, "What's going on?". She shook her head and in that short moment the water returned to its natural configuration, a murky yet glassy pool of river water. Smiling she said to herself 'I'm imaging impossible things...again! '.Looking into her own reflected, amber eyes she said aloud, "okay! So maybe just a little vain! ".

A loud 'guffaw' sounded behind her, causing her to startle. Turning she saw it was Delphi her rather short, stubborn and not too mention...sarcastic cousin. Although Olphia called her, her cousin and a half due to their strong bond. "A little vain? Tell me you're kidding." Delphi noted with amused sarcasm in her voice. "Oh be quiet!" Olphia muttered then started to laugh. Her laughter sent Delphi into fits and before long they were rolling on the ground in the most outlandish, Unladylike manner.

In the distance a women's voice rang "DELPHI! Sup's done!" Delphi sat up gasping for air"Damn, I have to go now Olphia! Bye!" she cussed loudly then scurried to her home for supper. Olphia called to her "Bye!"

In dim light there stood a women who looked to be 20, she said in soft tones to some unknown source" Does she understand? When will she come?". The questions she had asked rang in her ears as the echoed off the walls. She turned swiftly with a sweep of loose, raven black hair that seemed to form a halo around her shoulders. She searched the room looking for something that was not there, her piercing blue eyes shrouded in mystery and murky with confusion.

The next day Olphia did her chores hurriedly. The last of which was washing her families clothing. As she rung tattered shirts out over the river a sparkling light caught her eye trying too make out what it was she leaned forward. With a large splash she plummeted into its depths, thoughts racing,

(This story is not really a fan fiction it does not involve characters nor setting of any book /movie/TV show, it was born into my imagination after reading '_eragon' _though :3, I hope you like it, I **am** writing a sequel just so you know!--- Sincerely, Spiffy-computer-freak)


	2. Dark magics:Chapter 2

Dark Magics

The Meeting

(This is the 2nd chapter in Dark Magics, I would like to give thanks to Alphamech for their inspiration! I would also like to thank the Muses for giving me the creativity to write something worth while! - Yours truly, Spiffy-computer-freak (scribbles) )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's waking' thought the women lurking in the shadows 'But when shall I reveal myself?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment a man of many years clad in robes of white, with a full beard stumbled upon Olphia. He remained Composed, his face not showing a trace of the shock he felt. "wake up girl." said he shaking her lightly, he noted her strange attire. Olphia stretched and opened her eyes, taking in the strange scenery.

"Well now that's ---"the robed man started to say but was cut off abruptly by Olphia's shriek. "Who-a-are- you-u?" She stuttered, gaining confidence she demanded "where have you taken me? Who are you?"

The man chuckled "I've not Taken you anywhere all I did was find you" he reached a hand out to help her up. Olphia took his hand and pulled herself on to her feet, standing she began once again to question him. He held his hand up to silence her, clearing his throat in a stately manner. "All questions will be answered in time, but a name I can give...my name is Morphis." Here he paused "And praytell, what's yours?" .Olphia smiled at him saying too the kind old man, Morphis "I'm Olphia. I just don't understand how I ever got to be here.".

The question was answered with a discontented sigh and the words "ahhhh another question I cannot possibly answer.". Morphis started to walk down the dusty dirt road toward the humble village of salamari, he stopped and called to Olphia "Well my dearest Olphia, are you coming?". Olphia ran too meet him, and once again he began to walk, this time with Olphia trotting at his side. They walked the whole length in silence.

"First too errm... get you some proper attire." He said slowing, his eyebrow cocked slightly as they walked into the dress shop. "Pick out an outfit...any outfit. Dress, cape and..."He looked at her bare feet then said bluntly "shoes.". Olphia shook her head 'no' but Morphis continually shook his head 'yes' until she'd picked out a blue frock, with a matching cape , the dress had a chocolate colored bodice trimmed in gold, it matched the shoes she had picked out. Morphis paid for the outfit, and they left Olphia getting use to the shoes. Morphis looked Olphia in the eyes and said "We're going to the mythical creature market...shady characters there...so be on your awares!". They turned into a street lined with cages.


End file.
